Strangers
by HerBreakingHeart
Summary: She doesn't know why she's even ashamed anymore. The moment she walked through that door, she was Regina's bitch and they both knew it. SwanQueen AU.


" _She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore, 'cause it's more intimate than she thinks we should get." - Strangers, Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui_

* * *

 **Rated M for language and sexual content. ;)**

Emma blinks her eyes open groggily as a chime from her phone shatters the blissful silence. With a tired yawn, she sits herself up, and reads the text. A part of her knows who it's from before she even sees it, always knows who it's from.

 _ **Come to my place. I need you.**_

She should know better by now and yet her hands still tremble with excitement and desire. She can feel the rush already taking over her body - this is what _she_ does to her - and without a second thought she sends one back.

 **Be right there.**

Emma's getting out of her bed in a heartbeat, throwing on her red leather jacket and boots, breathing hard. This is when the logical part of her kicks in, warns her of the inevitable outcome. It feels like a dream right now, but later…

Maybe now will be different. _That's bullshit and you know it._

She's out the door before a war can start anew in her head, shutting it quietly behind her. Practice has made her cautious. It's still dark outside, but then again that isn't a surprise. She'd gone to sleep at a ridiculously early time, downing a couple beers to drown out her depression.

It worked well in the beginning, a fuzzy, warm feeling engulfing her sad thoughts. Soon, the image she'd seen earlier that day was forgotten. She'd been laughing to herself, not understanding what had ever been wrong before. Emma had felt on top of the world, dancing with a bottle in each hand, sighing and humming to a tune that she could only hear. She'd collapsed into bed, messily undoing her jeans before stroking herself to the thought of someone she _knew_ she shouldn't be, not really.

A voice, husky and mischievous, had been goading her on, " _Oh, Emma, that's it… right there…"_

She'd moaned, coming undone on her fingers. She didn't feel shame until later. The blonde knew she was pathetic and infatuated, but she couldn't bring herself to care in that moment. She was a sad woman, willing to let herself be used, _wanting_ it in fact, for just that tiny bit of affection she sometimes got in return. _That smooth hand stroking her skin tenderly, an affectionate whisper in her ear, a kiss on her mouth…_ she hadn't got a kiss like that in a while.

Emma's thinking about that now, as she walks down the dimly lit street. That isn't what they are though, she knows that. She'd been _told_ that, firmly.

" _This doesn't mean anything, ok? It's just something to take my mind off things for a bit. No strings attached, you know?"_

But Emma knew, despite how she nodded and smiled agreeingly at the time, that she _wanted_ it to mean something. The fact that she cried when she got home said it all.

 _She wants to mean something._

Emma crosses the street, and is standing outside her door. It looks like any other normal house, and yet the sight of it was enough to make Emma's breath catch. She's been here too many times, but too little for her liking. Hell, she wants to spend every waking moment here, but that's ridiculous.

Carefully, _always carefully,_ she knocks on the door, willing her hand to stop shaking. It takes two seconds and then it's being opened, slowly, just a crack. Emma catches a glimpse of those sultry brown eyes, the curl of those red lips before it's flung open entirely. A hand grabs her wrist firmly, yanking her inside before locking the door behind them both.

It's dark inside, and Emma can barely make out the woman in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Regina hisses, her grip on Emma not relenting. "I've been _waiting."_

"It's 1 in the morning." Emma couldn't resist hissing back. "Ease up, Gina." She feels the hand on her skin slacken just slightly.

"Don't call me that." And then Emma is being pulled forward, her lips crashing against Regina's. The unexpected, rare action makes her gasp. She moans, instantly compliant ( _like always)_ as the other woman's hand grabs her breast, squeezing it hard. There is something wildly animalistic about Regina when she's like this, full of want and desperation, though she'd never admit it.

And Emma... she loves it. She fully embraces the pain of her back as Regina shoves her up against the wall, turning her head to try and access Regina's mouth better, to savour this feeling that she barely gets anymore. The blonde whimpers as the other woman's leg rubs between her thighs, teasing her excitement. She knows she's wet, and Emma blushes. _They've barely started._

Regina breaks the kiss to suck on the skin of her neck, biting and nipping. Emma tries to wrap her arms around Regina's neck but the minute she touches the other woman, Regina grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, trapping her. For a moment, she is hurt, but then she remembers what this is all about in the first place and Emma bites her tongue, stopping herself from saying something that'll ruin what they _do_ have.

 _This doesn't mean anything, ok?_

Regina bites down especially hard, breaking Emma out of her thoughts. " _Fuck-"_ the blonde curses, her breathing becoming erratic as Regina begins to walk them both over to the bed in the corner of the room.

Her leather jacket is being ripped off of her, followed by her camisole, harshly being tugged over her head. Emma, in turn, is trying to get Regina's clothes off of her as hastily as possible, sighing in delight when her olive skin is revealed. When they are both standing in just their lingerie, Regina chuckles, raising her eyebrow.

"Black lace? My, my Emma…"

"Thought you might like it." Emma bites her lip, not breaking eye contact with the other woman. She watches as Regina's eyes darken, her own heart racing. She'd picked them out especially, wanting to make an impression. The look Regina has on her face is not a disappointment.

And then the other woman is suddenly leaning forward, and kissing Emma so roughly and intensely, that the blonde falls back onto the mattress, moaning so loud that the neighbours across the street could maybe hear.

Regina straddles her, her lips trailing a path to Emma's collarbone, sucking on it hard enough to leave a bruise. Regina likes leaving marks on her, always grinning at them when Emma puts her clothes back on after they've finished. But she is never allowed to leave anything on Regina. It's a rule.

The other woman's hands reach around to unclasp Emma's bra, and when the cool air hits her bare breasts, the blonde gasps. Regina's mouth are on them, her tongue licking delicately around her nipples before putting the diamond-hard tips between her teeth. Emma is shaking and cursing beneath her, a sheen of sweat across her skin.

When Regina starts to place kisses lower and lower, her stomach, her belly button, Emma's breath quickens. "Regina…"

The other woman looks up, gazing at Emma from between her thighs. Her smile is sinful, "Yes, Miss Swan?" Just Regina calling her that makes her vagina pulse. Emma licks her lips, trying to catch her breath and act like she _wasn't_ completely losing all logical thought.

Shame colours her cheeks, " _Please."_ She doesn't know why she's even ashamed anymore. The moment she walked through that door, she was Regina's bitch and they both knew it.

"Hmm…" Regina hums against her panties and Emma moans again, her head falling back into the pillows. "I don't know… do you really want it, Emma?"

"Fuck, not now, Regina, I can't-" She whimpers, cutting off her speech, as the other woman's fingers stroke teasingly against the fabric.

"God, you're drenched, dear." Regina croons, "So excited and ready for me, aren't you?" Emma's hips buck up at Regina's words, and the other woman openly laughs, but it sounds raspy and full of lust. "You're so jumpy." she tuts.

Regina moves away and Emma whines, only to feel Regina near her face. She looks up, and Regina is watching her intently, holding Emma's leather jacket in her hands. Without a word, just a curl of her lips, Regina ties the sleeves of it around the blonde's wrists before tying them firmly to the headboard. Emma tugs, but Regina has had too much practice with this and she can't get free. _Like you fucking want to._

Regina grins, "You look beautiful like this. All bound up and waiting for me." Emma can't bring herself to say anything, just lays there, her lips parted as she pants, her green eyes not breaking away from Regina.

The other woman settles herself between Emma's thighs once more, her smooth hands slowly pulling down Emma's black panties. Her eyes still fixed intently on Emma, Regina leans down and kisses her labia, before running her tongue between the blonde's lips.

Regina knows the most intimate part of Emma like the back of her own hand, and both woman moan with need. Emma arches her back to meet with Regina's mouth, her little gasps and whines making the other woman smirk against her vagina. She dips her tongue into it, savouring the taste of Emma like she's the most finest wine, before sucking hard on her clit.

Emma's moan is loud and unabandoned, the most amazing thing Regina has ever heard, before she reaches her climax and comes undone in Regina's mouth. Both woman sigh afterwards, and Regina licks Emma some more, chuckling at the blonde's soft whimpers.

The other woman sits up, gazing at Emma, "You're incredible." Emma goes bright red, squirming beneath Regina's intense, hot stare. "Now, my turn, Miss Swan."

Emma waits as Regina deftly unties the leather jacket from the headboard but not Emma's wrists. She smirks at the blonde, "I'm not letting you be completely free just yet." Emma smirks back at her before crawling towards Regina, and pulling her panties down (with slight difficulty). It turns Regina on though, she knows, to see her struggle to please her. Hell, it turns _her_ on.

Emma licks her lips before sucking on Regina, moaning as the other woman pulls on her hair tightly, pushing her face even closer to her vagina, nearly suffocating her. She doesn't mind in the slightest, the smell of Regina intoxicatingly beautiful and her wetness smeared all over her face.

"Oh, _Emma,_ that's it…" Regina groans, "Oh, _good girl."_ she gasps, when Emma sucks even harder. The praise from Regina makes the blonde wet all over again, and they're both panting, their ragged breaths the only sound in the room. Emma flicks her tongue, lapping like a dog in earnest, before Regina orgasms, pulling the blonde's hair even harder, holding her to her core.

When it's over, Regina's moans still echoing in Emma's ears, they both collapse onto the bed, side by side. Slowly, Emma turns over to face Regina, wriggling in an attempt to not lay on her bound hands. Regina sees this, and without a word, frees them, carelessly throwing the leather jacket over her shoulder.

They don't talk, just gaze at each other before Emma can't take it anymore and starts to ruin everything, "So, Robin's not here."

At the mention of her husband's name, Regina's warm eyes turn cold. "He's out of town."

"Oh." _Idiot._ "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In a week." Her tone is abrupt. _She doesn't want to talk about this._ And yet Emma couldn't help herself.

"Will I see you? Then, I mean?"

"I don't know." Was that a bit of regret in her voice? Emma couldn't be sure, especially when Regina looked like this: shut down, emotionless, uncaring.

"I…" Emma gulped. "I don't want, whatever _this_ is, to end." Regina turned over, her back to Emma. _Shit. She'd said too much._

"Me neither." Regina whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"Regina-"

"I think you should go." Emma's heart felt like it was breaking. But, really, had she been expecting anything else? This is what they did: mindblowing sex, minus the cuddles and the i-love-yous at the end. And then Emma left, until Regina texted her again and she'd come running back like the bitch she was. It was a constant cycle - so why was she _still_ depressed about it?

It's not like she was important. Why should she feel betrayed if she saw Regina and Robin holding hands and kissing in public, and then go home and get drunk to forget? _She was so fucking stupid._

So she took a deep breath and got up from the bed, putting back on her clothes and walking around to Regina's side to pick up her jacket. The other woman's eyes were closed, almost like she was asleep. But Emma knew she wasn't, and Regina knew she knew. "Goodbye, Gina." she whispered.

When she got no response, she shrugged it on, and made her way for the door. Just as she was about to open it, Regina's voice called out softly, "Goodbye, Miss Swan." Emma smiled sadly before opening the door and walking out, shutting it quietly behind her.

The blonde walked home, vowing to go back to sleep and forget about Regina Mills for good this time.

Ha. Next joke.

* * *

 **This was inspired by Halsey's new song (featuring Lauren) that I quickly got addicted to. This is also my first time writing lesbian smut so comment how well/shit I did? ':)**


End file.
